Little Miss Somersault
Little Miss Somersault is the thirtieth book in the Little Miss series and the final one by Roger Hargreaves right before his death. Little Miss Somersault *'Color': Blue *'shape': Round *'Gender': Female *'Hair': Yellow tied to a ponytail *'Relatives ': Possibly Mr. Tall *Love: none *Friends: *Rivals: *Release date: 1990 *'Job': Being acrobatic *'Features': Pink bow *Voice Actresses: Story Little Miss Somersault is incredibly agile. While she goes for a walk, she cartwheels instead. Instead of going through the front door, she climbs up the roof first. Instead of sitting in a chair, she balances on the back of it while eating her lunch. Then she jumps over Mr. Small's house, and talk on the telephone with one leg up. The other day, she gets the leaf off of Mr. Worry's roof, but he has the ladder. Little Miss Somersault doesn't need a ladder while she climbs up on the roof. Then Mr. Skinny paints the roof of his house, but Mr. Bump bumps into the ladder, causing the paint to spill, but Mr. Skinny was rescued by Miss Somersault. The next day, everyone has heard about her daring deeds. Mr. Uppity called her on the phone about the umbrella stuck in the chimney, and expects her in five minutes. However, it took no time to climb onto Mr. Uppity's roof, and get onto the chimney, but she was afraid of heights. Then Mr. Tickle brought Miss Somersault back to the ground, and looks for someone else to tickle. Then someone talked to her on the phone about the hat has been blown off onto the roof, and her face turns pale about who it was on the phone. But it was Mr. Small, and she felt relief, and off she somersaults. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Acrobate (French) *Η Κύριος Λαστιχένια (Greek) *翻筋斗小姐 (Taiwan) *재주넘기양 (Korean) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Worry * Mr. Skinny * Mr. Bump * Mr. Uppity (Mentioned but not seen) * Mr. Tickle (With a green hat) * Mr. Small (Mentioned but not seen) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Brave *Little Miss Scary *A Rival For Little Miss Somersault (TV) *Little Miss Greedy...Belle of the Ball (TV) *Hello, Pizza Express (Mr. Busy) (TV) *Little Miss Wise's Crazy Day (TV) *A Surprise for Mr. Tall (TV) *Mr. Skinny is up the Spout (TV) Trivia *Her ponytail is pointed up. *She is similar to Mr. Tall Counterpart(s) * Harley Quinn (D.C. Comics / Batman. Both Have Incredible Gymnastic Skills & Have Blonde Hair, Harley Is NOT A Natural Blonde), * Bridgette (Total Drama series, both are blue, and have blonde ponytails), * Tyler (Total Drama series, both are athletic), * Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus (Metroid, Nintendo, both are blue, have a ponytail and they are athletic), * Linka (Captain Planet, both have blonde ponytails), * Champ Bear (Care Bears, Both are blue and are athletic, Champ Bear also originally had blonde hair), * Gentle Ginger (Letterland, are both blue and doing somersaults), * Kilala (Kilala Princess, both are blue, and have blonde ponytails), * Homestar Runner(Homestar Runner, both are terrific athletes), * Chun-Li (Street Fighter, both are blue, and have powerful legs), * Layla (Winx Club, both are athletic), * Mom (Cow & Chicken, both are tall), * Dorothy Ann's Mother (The Magic School Bus, both have their hair in ponytails) * Abigail (Codename Kids Next Door, both have blue, have long legs and are energetic) * Arcee (Transformers, Both Are Incredibly Agile), * Energetic Eva (Little Monsters, both are energetic) * Buddy Blue (Rainbow Brite, both are blue and athletic). * Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat, both are athletic) * Sportakook (Lazy Town, both are blue and very athletic) * Larry Koopa (Super Mario Bros.3,both are blue and athletic) * Natsumi Hinata, Koyuki Azumaya (Sgt Frog, all 3 are athletic) * Bowser Junior (Mario series, both have ponytails and are exuberant) * Caitlin (Thomas the Tank Engine, both have something pink and are exuberant) * Peach (Mario series, both have blonde ponytails and are exuberant) * Ranbow Dash (My Little Pony, both are blue and athletic) * Cheetara (Thundercats), both have blonde hair and are incredibly agile * Teela (Masters of the Universe, both are agile) * She-Ra (Princess of Power, both are agile) * Sharon Kornilov (Joshua Jones, both have blonde hair with ponytails) * Mirage (New Mutants, Marvel Comics, both have ponytails) * Christie Monteiro (Tekken), both are athletic * Aerobic Al (Horrid Henry, both are athletic and have blonde hair) * Jamie (The Amazing World of Gumball, both have incredible athleticism) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:Blonde hair Category:Characters with bows Category:Characters with freckles Category:Book series Category:Mr. Men series